


Poets are made not Born

by kamerer220



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Get Together, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Pining, Pride Celebration, Romance, coffee shop AU, happy pride month!, historical violence against the LGTBQ community, homophoebia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Alexander Lightwood just wanted to give back to the community that had given him so much. He ended up gaining more than he ever expected.





	Poets are made not Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeLittleInfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts), [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts), [HerSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSilhouette/gifts), [her_silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_silhouette/gifts).



> Happy Pride to my LGBTQA+ folks in fandom(The A stands for asexual not alley we have plenty have space you don't have to make room for us)  
> I hope you know that you are wonderful and that you have a fundamental right to exist and enjoy those things promised by the constitution.  
> Now I can't guarantee you Malec levels of romance but I hope you know you are loved and you matter.  
> That being said any inaccuracies or things you felt I left out please feel free to let me know. All constructive criticism welcome especially since I am not a part of the LgBTQ+ community myself.  
> This started out as a random idea inspired by the fact that I had never written a Malec fic nor despite my many years of fanfic writing I have never done a coffee shop au(shocking I know especially considering the amount of time I spend actually writing in a coffee shop) There is a reference to suicide in this fic. I have lost quite a few people I love so I just want to say if you are struggling there are some numbers you can call 1-866-7386 is the phone number for the Trevor Project 1-800-273-8255 is the National Suicide Prevention line and 741741 is the Crisis hotline that you can text if you aren't comfortable talking on the phone and all the options I've listed also have text options so please check them out. You don't have to be suicidal you can just be struggling. It is okay. My cousin was a 24-year-old gay man and the anniversary and it will be a year since he took his life on the 20th. He had a Master's degree and tons of friends. Depression does not care about your outward circumstances. You can have a wonderful life and still be depressed. So please please please reach out to one of these resources. I have put more resources in the endnotes. That being said All the poems are originals Fire and Ice is my favorite Robert Frost Poem, Southern Wedding cake Affogato is a real drink served at my favorite coffee shop, I had a Chinese roommate who was from Northern China Beta BY THE NICE PROGRAM CALLED GRAMMERLY nd I hope you enjoy and again Happy Pride Month!

Alexander let the familiar sounds of Alicante wash over him. He needed the comfort of Izzy's baking and the smells of Clary's well-chosen coffee beans this morning more than others. Honestly, he hadn't been this nervous since first opening Alicante after coming out to his parents while explaining that he wasn't going to law school but instead intended to open a coffee shop with help of his siblings and their friends. Thankfully they didn't have the power to touch the trust left him by his grandfather.  
Pride Month this year to be his first since opening. He wanted to do something special that would support the community he could now be an open part of. He understood he had been blessed finically with the trust his grandfather had left him which enabled his independence but many LGTBQ teenagers were not so fortunate. His plan was to have a spoken word contest where different LGBTQ+ poets and musicians could share their talent. During the month of June, 80% of the profits would go towards The Trevor Project and The True Colors Fund. For the performers, he would have a voting system where people would tip their favorite performer at the end of the month whoever had the most tips would get all the money as well as 10,000 dollar scholarship to go towards any continuing education or business venture they might choose. With the added bonus of receiving free drinks for life at Alicante. He wanted this to do well so badly. Sure he wanted to help people but he couldn't lie to himself, there was something deep inside of him that wanted to be vindicated for opening this coffee shop.  
His Sister Izzy had outdone herself with rainbow cake balls  
Lavender cupcakes and the assorted treats for each color of the pride flag.  
Alec had to laugh at himself as he taped up the custom made poster  
designed by his coffee buyer who also happened to be a talented artist. When they first met at an expo for business owners Alec couldn't stand her seemingly pretentious blends to him coffee was coffee but Clary had refused to take no for an answer. Now a year later she periodically did latte art behind his counter while also dating his sister. Despite their personality clashes, in the beginning, the fact that he was good for both his sister and his business had stopped his grumbling for the most part.  
He had finished adjusting the poster to his liking when the door opened almost knocking him from the ladder he had been standing on. He balanced himself as he saw glasses over a precariously held amp under a stack of assorted band merch.  
"Oh my God so sorry, Alec are you okay man?"  
He jumped down to avert disaster.  
"Simon, let me help you" he answered with affectionate exasperation as he grabbed the amp from the young man. Simon was a walking encyclopedia of pop culture as well as a gifted singer-songwriter but he was clumsy in a way that defied reason. Though the most surprising thing about Simon was the fact that he managed to turn his leather wearing, motorcycle driving, hunting, fishing, wood carving, survivalist of a brother into a teddy bear. Alec's brother Jace was the textbook man's man and up until the day Simon ran into the back of his pickup truck, he went through girls the way some people go through socks. Turns out Jace had been fighting his own battle with his sexuality. Thanks to Simon both Jace and Alec learned the accurate definition of pansexuality. Jace had battled for a long time with being adopted and feeling worthy of love and Simon had gone a long way to help settle him. Even convincing him to go to therapy. Alec didn't believe in soulmates but Simon and Jace seemed to fit the bill.  
"Jace is coming with Mia he is going to help them hang the flags they sewed."  
"Mia is a superhero."  
"They really are. I will go set up on the beautiful stage my amazing boyfriend built. Breathe Alec this is going to be awesome." Simon gave him a boyish wink and went to set up his equipment on the stage Jace had managed to build to set up in only a week.  
"Thanks, Simon."  
He took a deep breathe marveling at the fact that a misanthrope like him had managed to find such amazing friends that had quickly become family. Of course, growing up the fact that he had been filled with self-loathing for so many years was part of the reason he had been so unfriendly. It is nearly impossible to like other people when you didn't like yourself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts taking a last-minute inventory of everything left on his list. His melancholy lifted into a bright smile when he saw Jace and Mia waling in.  
"Thank you so much, Mia, I owe you."  
They smiled their rainbow-colored fro looking badass against the patch covered army jacket they were wearing. They were a warrior in the fight for trans and nonbinary rights. Alec knew what he was doing was only a drop in the bucket but if he could make a safe space for even one person to feel more accepted than he considered it a victory.  
"Thank you, Alec, for putting this on. I will go hang the flags.  
Jace smiled at him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Take a breath bro I know this means the world to you but don't let that stop you from enjoying it.  
Here, I am taking the clipboard, looks like all that is left his to hang the LGBTQIAPD around the room and set up the tip jars with the registered performers' names on them. Sit down in your favorite leather chair and I will go get Clary to make your current favorite Southern Wedding Cake Affogato You will take your time to savor not guzzle your drink and once I've decided you are sufficiently relaxed enough then and only then can you go back to being our fearless leader, okay?  
Alec sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with his brother Jace when he got in mother hen mode. "Yes, Mom."  
Jace threw back his head back and belly laughed all the way to the coffee counter.  
Finally, every detail was in place, Jace had been right, the break was just what he needed to calm down. Not that he would admit that out allowed to him, he was smug enough. Mia had done a masterful job with the flags, the rainbow alphabet, and the posters of famous activists. The Mahogany stage gleamed among the instruments Simon had set up.  
Simon's band the Kosher Vampires were set to play as a way to welcome everyone to the night's festivities after which he gave a speech explaining the rules of the competition.  
Hello everyone, Welcome to Alicante my name is Alexander Lightwood founder and co-owner of Alicante. I would like to thank you all for coming especially our performers who have decided to share a piece of themselves with us for the next few weekends. A round of applause for their courage. He paused to allow the audience clapping to die down. I am here tonight because for years I struggled with self-acceptance. I was fortunate enough to have the ability to gain finical independence when my father kicked me out of my house at 17 for being gay. I recognize my privilege has a white cisgender man who had been given a trust fund that enabled me to start a business while not having to suffer the effects of homelessness too many young people have to deal with after coming out. I also feel in some small way this is a thank you for  
all who have sacrificed so that we could have safe spaces like this.  
This is for Marsha P Johnson Gender nonconforming Gay rights and Aids activist.  
Sylvia Riveria Latina transgender activist who fought for homeless youth and transgender rights.  
For Harvey Milk who was assassinated by his political opponent.  
All those involved in the Stonewall riots.  
The victims of the Upstairs Lounge Arson.  
The nameless faceless people of all the people who fought bullying and depression and lost.  
For Oscar Wilde, Alan Turning, and all the gay men who suffered under the archaic Victorian laws that were only now given pardon.  
For Richard Hart, Chauncey Miles and all the victims of the unfair practices of the 1920s,30s and onwards.  
All the victims of the anti-gay practices of the 1980s slowly we are shifting from Aids Victims to HIV survivors  
Though LBGTQ+ History in America and around the world is rife with tragedy and struggle there is also much to celebrate.  
The overturning of Don't Ask Don't Tell  
The legalization of gay marriage in all 50 states, Nepal, and Ireland just to name a few.  
Alice Nkom who is a heterosexual alley fighting for gay rights in Cameroon  
This gathering of artists in a place free from harassment.  
The fight is far from over but there is more light than darkness every day please keep existing so that you can see it.  
Okay now to the rules of competition. I hope you brought your cash because this is how we are going to vote for your favorite artist is tip them after their performance. At the end of June, the winner will be announced. Besides getting all the money collected, they will also win a 10,000 scholarship from the Maxwell Lightwood foundation to put towards education or a business investment as well as free drinks for life at Alicante.  
Second place will receive a copy of Lin-Manuel Miranda's "GNight, GMorning!" as well as a 100 dollar gift card to Alicante  
and third place will win 50 dollar Alicante gift card.  
Hope you like coffee.  
Enough of my babbling lets get this show on the road."  
The audience gave a smattering of laughter followed by applause.  
The first performer got up to play guitar and Alec left out a sigh of relief. That was the longest speech he had ever given in his life. He blinked away the tears he felt forming at the corner of his eyes during his emotional speech that felt more like a plea to the hurt and pain he knew had to exist in an audience of any size.  
He made a quick check with Izzy to make sure she had the coverage she needed to keep the kitchen and front end running smoothly and current favorite drink in hand he sat back to enjoy what he knew was going to be an explosion of art.  
As the night went on he could feel the caffeine crash starting to come and things were starting to blur together when suddenly it was if all the oxygen had been pulled from the room.  
A young man with the muscular build of a dancer in ripped jeans and a purple sweatshirt that revealed warm medium brown skin. His black hair was spiked in the front with red streaks. The sweatshirt read in glittery pink letters said: "It ain't No Lie Baby I am Bi Bi Bi."  
He started speaking and time stood still.  
He spun around and struck a pose and then began his poem  
"Goodbye is what you said as if years of devotion can be dismissed in a single word  
The word bisexual was a weapon to you as if my love for you was simply untrue, Untrue was what you were and now our relationship is just a blur a burr that left scars but honey, I am bifabulous and reaching for the stars so I hope you find out who you are but I know that I am kind, generous, friendly, loving, extroverted, fashionable(with that line he dropped a wink) and both least and most important of all bisexual. With the last line, he executed a perfect pirouette and then backed up from the mic and gave the kind of bow some practitioners of certain forms martial arts give at the end of their fights.

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder making him jump. It was if a bubble had been popped and all the sound came rushing back.  
"Whoa Alec you okay"  
"What yeah I am fine Izzy just really impressed with the quality of the talent tonight"  
She gave him a sly look but didn't say anything giving him a reprieve though he had a feeling it wouldn't last long.  
"Isn't Magnus amazing?  
He majors in dance at NYU  
Hip Hop, Contemporary,tap, Traditional Chinese folk dance, and a form of martial arts called Baguadao. We met because he is taking an elective this semester so he can create his own costumes. I don't know how he does it all. He is a beast."  
Before he could respond Izzy turned around and waved Magnus down where was happily chatting to a group of customers. Was it possible Magnus was magic?  
Before he could collect his thoughts  
Magnus was standing in front of him.  
Alexander, he purred dear merciful God in heaven the man said his name like it was silk being wrapped around him and what was up with that ridiculous thought could one catch poetic thoughts like they were a contagious disease? "It is so nice to meet you he held out his elegantly polished hand, Alec had to suppress the urge to bow over it and kiss instead of shaking it like a normal human being.  
"Umm, you are really poetic. You're really good at poetry. Excuse me I need to go check on something in the kitchen. Thanks for coming I hope you will keep coming back."  
With that absolutely embarrassing display, he ran into the kitchen causing one of the bus boys to jump.  
Jace came behind him.  
"Oh man, you have got it so bad."  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
I happened to be helping Clary clean the espresso machine when Izzy introduced to Magnus bro I haven't seen you this tongue-tied since that T.A. your sophomore year of college, what was his name? Stephen?  
"His name is Andrew, Andrew Underhill, we dated for a year."  
Yeah, but I always thought you made better friends than lovers"  
Which is why we still are friends,  
I am invited to his wedding in October to Lorenzo Rey, Portuguese gentleman who always orders a plain expresso and a copy of the New York Times, remember?"  
"No which is why you are the owner of Alicante and I am freelance woodworker with an online business.  
Now, are you going to ask Magnus out?"  
"Ask him out we've barely had a three-minute conversation which since you were listening wasn't exactly a shining example of human interaction."  
"So you're awkward it is part of your charm. Simon totaled my pick up truck and we still managed to become a couple. "  
As if on cue Izzy than came into the kitchen  
"Is Alec in here panicking like he usually does whenever a hot guy shows the least bit of interest in him? Magnus is fabulous but you would think Harry Shum Jr or Lee Byun Hyun had walked through the door the way he ran from that conversation. Since his doom was not completely Clary than came into the kitchen  
"Wasn't Magnus great? Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at him either Alec, you know he lived with me and my family back when he was in high school right? He is like a big brother to me so I could totally get his number."  
"My thing for Asian celebrities aside is anyone actually watching the store."  
"Relax Alec Helen is out there shooing out the last of the customers and the rest of the staff is finishing the cleanup. That is what assistant managers' are for. Delegation done well isn't lazy."  
Then because his humiliation wasn't complete Simon decided to join the gang up on Alec pow wow.  
"I assume we are all gathered in here to discuss the giant obvious crush Alec has on Magnus Bane right?"  
"Et Tu Brute?"  
"Alec I am here for you buddy but  
seriously I don't think you took a breath the entire time Magnus was on stage. You definitely didn't blink it was kind of creepy."  
"Thanks so besides being beyond awkward he is going to think I am creepy, way to boost a man's confidence. Not that I am admitting to anything so let's just drop it and finish closing up so Aline and the rest of the staff can go home please."  
He could tell they all wanted to simply keep talking but they also knew it was nearing one am two hours later than their usual closing time. Thankfully the staff had all agreed to work late knowing how important this was to Alec. It was important to all of them as the rest of his staff were LGBTQ who had been disowned by their parents for their choices. As he picked up each of the tip jars to lock in the safe for next Saturday he could tell it had been a success now all he had to do was get a pair of amber eyes out of his head and he would be fine.

The week zoomed by in a flurry of usual activity broken up by the Wednesday night tradition of family dinner at his mother's house. After Alec's dad had kicked him out of the house, his mother Maryse had finally decided enough was enough and filed for divorce. In a strange twist of events, the man she was now dating was Clary's widowed father. Normally he thoroughly enjoyed their get-togethers seeing his mother happy lead him to a whole new appreciation of the person his mother was now that she was no longer under his father's oppressive rule. He had forgiven her and their bond was now closer than ever. Tonight, however, all he wanted to do was run to another country if possible.  
"So you met Clary's brother Magnus? NYU has been so good for him. High school was rough but he has really been able to flourish at college."  
"Yeah, uh we didn't talk long but his poetry is unlike anything I've ever seen."  
His mother looked at him with the same wicked gleam Isabelle had when he talked to her about Magnus, she sipped her glass of Moscato giving him the false impression he was off the hook.  
"Since when my dear boy have you been a fan of poetry?"  
"Since forever. Mom come on! There was that Robert Frost poem that you read me that one time I really liked that."  
"Alec I love you but your mother who has been a high school English teacher since before you were born had to force you to read anything that even slightly resembled poetry. The only reason you let me read you Fire and Ice is that it mentioned destruction. Now don't get me wrong I am thrilled that you liked reading at all and everyone is allowed to have their own taste but you, my dear boy have never been a poetry fan." His mother took a triumphant sip of her Moscato leading him to believe she had grasped something she was definitely not going to share with the class.  
He saw Jace suppressing laughter and had been sitting next to him instead of Simon at the other end of the table, he would have stabbed him with a fork.  
"Well, I am just glad the two of you have finally met. I would have made the introductions myself but his schedule at NYU has been jam-packed. I hope the two of you can become good friends." Luke sipped his beer smiling the smile of the oblivious. Men were always the last one to know when it came to these sorts of things.  
Friends. Right. Alec might not believe in love at first sight but lust was a different matter and none of the thoughts he was entertaining about Magnus Bane could be described as friendly.

It was now the third Saturday in June Magnus and another competitor a singer Helen Blackthorn were the only two left.  
Helen had just sung a beautiful ballad written in the style of Greensleeves about two women who pinned for one another.  
It was beautiful but he had to admit to himself he couldn't wait to hear what Magnus had to say in response to this beautiful piece.  
Magnus was different today. He wore his hair combed in a conservative style. He was wearing a long black shirt he knew was called a Changsan thanks to Aline whose parents were from Beijing, along with the traditional pants and sandals. He was completely devoid of makeup. No less handsome for all of the austerity but it seemed as if for a moment the light that seemed to shine from every one one of his pores had been momentarily dimmed. In that moment all Alec wanted to do was wrap Magnus up away from the world and whatever burden had put that look on his face. Man, he was in trouble.  
"Suicide is the ugliest word in the English language. Let us be honest it is the ugliest word in any language. Some might argue hate takes that award but hate can be transformed. Suicide means its too late. It is a word that taunts and chokes and tangles. It sneaks up on sunny days and crooked angles. WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND?  
Got to find the joy or I will take mine is what I used to whisper to myself on a constant basis, I found an oasis that helps with the pain but my grief for you will never go away. It is a wound that can only shrink never heal. I don't blame you but still, I feel responsible. My anger has only turned to the sorrow that you are not here to enjoy this bright tomorrow.  
Suicide is a word I will fight that rest of my life to erase from all vocabulary till than I love you always mom until we meet again.

A pin could have dropped the shop was so quiet. Then the room exploded into a standing ovation. Whistling, clapping, cheering, We Love you Magnus echoed through the room. Outside of a professional concert hall Alec had never seen the like it was as extraordinary as the man who had spoken.  
He quietly went over to Magnus with the special drink of the day a Macha chai latte, he had come to know Magnus always wanted to try whatever was new. What did that say about what he was certain was simply an attraction to a beautiful man?  
"Hey, this is probably going to sound like a stupid question since I am pretty sure the answer is no, but are you okay?"  
"Oh, Alexander thank you for the drink. Yeah no, it was way more emotional than I expected it to be." He wiped away a tear with his sleeve."  
"So I know you don't really know me but this place has a balcony do you want to come outside at least to get a breather? I won't force you to talk if you don't want to."  
"Thank you, Alexander, I'd like that.  
Something compelled him to overcome his nerves around Magnus and grab his hand to lead him up the stairs to the balcony he usually kept locked for safety reasons.  
"Wow, it's gorgeous up here. I can see NYU in the distance. Thanks."  
"Your welcome." They stood in what should have been an awkward silence but somehow wasn't for quite a few minutes but then Magnus began to speak.  
"So I was born in a small village in Northern China in the mountains.  
It was beautiful. I know most Americans only know China as the big Communist bad guy but when you grow up in the rural parts of China you really aren't aware of the bad side of what your government is doing. Plus I was a kid and all I cared about was riding, bikes and making certain I got home in time for supper. Everything was great until the summer I turned 15. Two things happened at once my dad got involved with a gangster smuggling opium and I discovered I liked dancing and boys as well as girls.  
Needless to say, what a funny English expression we say it before we say things that are absolutely necessary to say, he whispered to himself before continuing his narrative, things began going downhill. My father became a violent man almost overnight, he had become addicted to the very thing he thought would make him a wealthy man. He began beating my mother. I was becoming stronger because of my dancing as well as the martial arts training I took but nothing I did would please him, he complained I was becoming too Western and my mother was blamed for coddling me. The final straw was when I was caught kissing a boy, he was a visiting dancer from Russia, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, I have always had a weakness for blue eyes, he turned to look at Alec than who was torn between wanting to kiss Magnus till they were both breathless and letting him finish is obviously painful but important story.  
My father found out. Nearly beat me to death. I was in the hospital for three weeks. My mother managed to contact a member of Interpol who was looking for my father in order to capture the man he was working for.  
"Luke Garroway was our American contact. He got us settled with new names and new identities. I loved the high school I was going to get to go to and the fact that I was finally going to be able to dance free of my father's censure. Things were harder on my mother. She had a hard time adjusting to our new home. She was an excellent seamstress and cook but had never worked outside the home and though Jocelyn was very kind English was hard for her. And while she never stopped loving me she saw what she had done to her husband as a betrayal for which she could never forgive herself. I found her lying on her bed with a self-inflicted gunshot wound through her chest. I wasn't going to talk about it but today was the anniversary of her death and I decided to wear this and once I got on stage the words came pouring out of me like a dam had broken."  
"Thank you for sharing that with me. Magnus Bane, I think you might be the bravest man I've ever known."  
"Thank you, Alexander, you certainly know how to surprise a guy." Alec squeezed Magnus's hand turning to walk down the stairs letting Bat his busboy know that Magnus could stay up there until he closed just be sure to check the locks before he clocked out. Something told him when it happened kissing Magnus Bane would be worth the wait.

He couldn't believe it.  
It was the last Saturday in June, Alicante was packed to the brim. They hadn't counted tonight's take yet but he knew between last weeks sales and random donations that people had made throughout the week they had managed to raise over 100,000 dollars for both Trevor Project and the True Colors Fund.  
Better yet everyone who had performed had garnished some tips, but he knew which jar had the most making the take for the winning performer a little over 25000 dollars. Before he shared the results though there was something he had to do.  
"So thank you to everyone who made Alicante's first Pride Month Celebration a rousing success. I would like to give a round of applause to my staff, friends, and family without which this could not be possible. Thank you to you the audience for sacrificing your time and your hard earned cash not only to support two wonderful charities but also to support artists who were brave enough to bare their souls to you. He paused to applaud for them. Before I announce the month's winners I have a poem of my own to share. Rather unorthodox I know, I already see the stunned looks on the faces of my family who know that words and I go together like peanut butter and sauerkraut, but this month has inspired me and the people I have posted on the wall were brave enough to speak openly about the love they had for one another. So I can be brave enough to share what is probably going to be a terrible poem but here goes everything.  
"I would like to know what it is to dance with you barefoot under the moonlight,  
I would like to know the color of your eyes when you are slightly intoxicated, giddy with champagne and the knowledge that you are loved unconditionally by someone who won't let you embarrass yourself too much;  
I would like to know the taste of name on your mouth while we kiss under the stars or on my old couch after the credits of the movie have rolled.  
I would like to know what the autumn breeze tastes like on your skin after your shirt has ridden up just enough to give the wind a chance to caress it while we are naming constellations or our children forgive me my boldness but I've already decided were having three.  
Lastly, I would like to know if you consider me someone you could trust beyond the friendship and the lust to hold your heart, I might bruise it occasionally but I promise not to break it.  
These are the things that I would like to know.  
With that being said Magnus Bane would come to claim your prize?"

Magnus stood there stunned for a moment giving Alec about a minute and a half to freak out before he realized he was being grabbed and kissed within an inch of his life.  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood you continue to surprise me."  
"I am going to kill Izzy for telling you my middle name"  
"Maybe but right now less killing more kissing, I've wanted to do this since the moment we met."  
Alec smiled into the kiss completely oblivious to his surroundings  
"Baba are you telling Rafael and Max the story of how you and Dad got together, don't you think they're a little young for that story" interrupted a tall, curly-haired fifteen-year-old girl with too intelligent eyes.  
"Oh Madzie whatever do you mean, not so long ago you used to beg me for that story, now its time for bed Papa will be home soon from locking up the shop so you two get under the covers so he can kiss you good night.  
Matching exasperated sighs came from a dark haired light eyed 7 year old and a three-year-old that could have been Magnus's twin they looked so much alike.  
"Papa, Baba didn't even tell us who won 2nd and 3rd place, the too wise seven-year-old Rafael  
complained as he noticed his father walk through the door.  
Alec wrapped Madzie his fifteen-year-old daughter up in a hug whom even though she came up to his shoulder still allowed her dad to hug her when he came home from work.  
He caught Rafael and swung him into his own bed.  
"Well your Baba was a little distracted at the time, I'm not even sure he remembers but your Aunt Helen, Aunt Aline's wife won 2nd place though she wasn't even your Aunt's girlfriend at the time and your Uncle Father Raph, who was only Raphael Santiago at the time, won third.  
"But you won the best prize of all huh Daddy!" his three old max beamed.  
Alexander looked at Magnus Bane-Lightwood his now husband of 10 years and thought he may not have been born to be a poet but he would write a thousand sonnets to prove the truth of his son's simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention 1-800-273-8255  
> Crisis Line 741741(It works I've used it)  
> The Trevor Project 1-866-488-7386  
> LGBTQ National Senior Hotline 1-888-234-7243  
> The Gay, Lesbian,Bisexual and Transgender Hotline  
> 1-888-843-4564  
> and one that serves youth thru 25  
> 1-800-246-7743


End file.
